nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern 15
NoDQ Eastern Episode 15 is the twenty-ninth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-fourth episode overall. Matches Santa Claus & Mr. Clean v Freddy Krueger and a partner of the fans’ choosing Bobby Spade reveals the result of the fan vote. 21% voted that Freddy Krueger’s partner should be The Joker. 24% voted that his partner should be Leatherface. The winning vote with 55% determines Freddy will wrestle this match with no partner at all. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Mr. Clean gives Freddy a front suplex. He Irish whips Freddy into the ropes to deliver a Lou Thesz Press before giving Freddy a side headlock takedown. Freddy gives Mr. Clean a T-bone suplex, followed by a running powerslam. Freddy turns his attention to Santa Claus with a superkick. Mr. Clean and Santa double-team Freddy, with Mr. Clean holding Freddy and Santa punching him in the stomach repeatedly. Freddy decides he’s had enough, exiting the ring and walking away, getting counted out. Winners: Santa Claus & Mr. Clean After the match, Bobby reveals the results of the fan vote for the main events stipulation for Deadly Sin. 13% voted for a 15-minute Ironman Match. 25% voted for a TLC Match. A huge 62%, however, selected a Hell In A Cell Match, deciding the match’s stipulation. The Joker v The Terminator – Stipulation decided by the fans Bobby Spade reveals the result of the fan vote. 33% voted that the loser should have their head shaved. 33% voted that the loser should lay down in a match for Conehead. But, just edging it, 34% voted that the loser will have to wear a dress on the following episode of NoDQ Eastern. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Joker sprays smoke at the Terminator but the Terminator dodges it and gives the Joker a clothesline, following in with a falling powerbomb. The Terminator gives the Joker a spinebuster then follows up with a bulldog. The Terminator kicks the Joker in the head, knocking him to the outside. The Terminator Irish whips the Joker into the barricade before giving him a fallaway slam at the ringside area. The Terminator rolls the Joker back into the ring, before headbutting him repeatedly. The Terminator gives the Joker a stalling vertical suplex then a fallway back drop. The Terminator gives the Joker another stalling suplex but accidentally knocks the referee down. The Joker goes to attack the referee but the Terminator hits him with a Running Diving Shoulder Block, knocking the Joker crashing to the outside. The Joker grabs a kendo stick from under the ring but the Terminator catches him with a Terminator Clothesline before Irish whipping him back into the ring. The Terminator attempts a clothesline but the Joker dodges, giving the Terminator a low blow that knocks the Terminator to the outside. The Joker kicks the referee to the outside as well, before retrieving a ring bell. The Terminator is having none of this, however, and kicks the Joker to the outside. The referee recovers and disqualifies the Joker. Winner: The Terminator Superman v Opponent of the fans’ choosing - International Championship Match Bobby Spade reveals the results of the fan poll. 14% voted for Leatherface, 41% voted for Ganondorf but 46% voted for Batman, making him Superman’s opponent for the night. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The two men stare one another down briefly. Superman punches Batman off his feet. Batman returns fire with a fireman’s carry. Both men jostle to gain the upper hand. Superman puts Batman in a submission hold but Batman gets free. Superman strikes Batman in the corner of the ring before choking him with his foot. Batman fights back with a series of strikes. Superman gives Batman a running sitdown powerbomb for a 2-count. Batman gets Superman in a sleeper hold then an atomic drop. He covers Superman for a 2-count. Batman gets Superman in the corner of the ring and thrusts his shoulders into his gut. Superman gives Batman a chokeslam and pins him for a 2-count. Superman gives Batman a triple powerbomb then covers him for another 2-count. On commentary, Bobby announces Mr. Clean will face Leatherface on the next episode of NoDQ Eastern. Superman Irish whips Batman into the corner of the ring and hits him with the Speeding Bullet before giving him an S-5. Superman covers Batman for a close 2-count. Batman gives Superman a fireman’s carry then misses a Clothesline. Superman charges Batman but Batman gives him a sidewalk slam. Batman nails Superman with a Batman Blockbuster for a 2-count. Batman counters an attempted attack from Superman into a side Russian leg sweep before locking in a dragon sleeper. Batman gives Superman the Gotham City Drop and covers him for a 2-count. Superman gives Batman a Gotham City Drop of his own for a 2-count. Superman gives Batman a bridging German suplex for a 1-count. Batman gives Superman a top rope superplex for a 2-count. Superman returns fire with a double-underhook powerbomb for a 2-count. Superman gives Batman a dragon suplex to pick up another 2-count. Superman misses a Speeding Bullet but connects with a Super STO, pinning Batman for yet another 2-count. Batman gives Superman another Gotham City Drop and makes the pin for a 2-count of his own. Superman gets Batman in the corner and delivers an S-Bomb, again only netting a 2-count. Another double-underhook powerbomb gets similar results, as does a sitdown powerbomb Batman catches Superman with a small package roll-up for a 2-count then delivers a bridging German suplex for another. Superman gives Batman a back suplex then attempts a Super STO but Batman counters it. Batman Irish whips Superman into the ropes to attempt a move of his own but Superman blocks it and gives Batman an S-5. Astonishingly, Batman kicks out at 1. Superman gets Batman in the Million Dollar Dream, then delivers another double-underhook powerbomb for a 2-count. Batman gives Superman a fireman’s carry then gives him an S-5 of his own, hooking Superman’s leg for a 2-count. Superman gives Batman a jawbreaker then misses a Speeding Bullet. Batman hits with a clothesline but misses a follow-up pair. Batman catches Superman off guard and gets him in in a dragon sleeper. Batman misses a Clothesline and Superman delivers a hurricanrana. Batman catches Superman in the Gotham City Drop and makes the cover for the 3-count and the NoDQ International Championship. Winner: Batman Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ International Championship Matches Category:Batman v Superman